1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a battery charger, and more particularly to a battery charger for charging different types of batter boards used in notebook computers at different time.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of notebook computers usually adopt batter boards to provide spare electric power for the notebook computers. The battery board is inserted into the notebook computer when it is used. When electric power is not enough, the battery board is drawn out from the notebook computer and is charged by a battery charger. However, configurations of the battery boards of different types of notebook computers are usually different, so different types of battery chargers are required for charging different types of battery boards. Sometimes, even if the same type of the notebook computers may adopt different types of battery boards. Hence computer manufacturers have to design different types of battery boards and corresponding battery chargers each for charging a particular battery board. Cost will be down if one battery charger is designed to be able to charge more than one types of battery boards at different time.
Now, there are battery chargers adapted to charge multiple battery boards, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,171, D358,813, D328,889, and D402,957 each disclose such a battery charger. Additionally, NEC Corp. brings forth such type of battery charger for charging battery boards. (Related information please refers to http://www.alancomputech.com/necnotbatcha.html). However, these battery chargers are usually designed to charge the battery boards whose configurations are similar and positions of charging ports are almost the same. When configurations of different charging boxes change a lot, these battery chargers can not work.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved battery charger to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a battery charger adapted to charge battery boards whose configurations and positions of charging ports thereof are different, thereby significantly reducing the manufacturing cost.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a battery charger in accordance with the present invention is adapted for connecting with a power supplying device and charging a first and a second battery boards of different configurations at different time. The battery charger comprises a charging box, a plug connector for connecting with an outer power supplying device and a cable connecting the plug connector with the charging box. The charging box comprises a base, a cover mounted onto the base, a first and a second connectors in the charging box for respectively connecting with the first and second battery board and a first and a second circuit boards on which the first and the second connectors are mounted. The first connector includes a first insulative housing and a plurality of first conductive terminals attached to the first insulative housing. The second connector includes a second insulative housing and a plurality of second conductive terminals attached to the second insulative housing, The cover of the charging box has a stepped shape and includes a platform and a protrusion extending from one end of the platform. The protrusion neighboring one side of the platform horizontally defines a first opening for receiving the first connector and a section of the first battery board. The top wall of the platform defines a second opening for receiving the second connector and a section of the second battery board.